Shadows
by Keelan Rose
Summary: What happens when Bella starts seeing and hearing things that no on else can see? What if everyone thought she was insane and sends her to the same fate Alice had? But what if she wasn't insane? Now the Shadow is gone... For Now...CH. 9 NOW UP
1. Voices and Shdows

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

**BPOV

* * *

**

I woke up to the feeling that some one was pulling me off of the bed. When I look down at my feet they were resting lightly on the floor. Suddenly, I saw a dark shadow escape out my door. Thinking it was Edward; I rolled my eyes and got up.I looked in the mirror to see that I was a complete mess. I grabbed my toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. Again, I saw the dark shadow zoom past me.

"Edward!" I yelled "stop doing that it's scaring me!"

"Good" came a voice out of no where "You should be scared, because I'm going to come and get your soul and you'll never see the light of day again"

"Ok… I want to wake up now" I said as some tears escaped my eyes "Please?"

"Yell and plead all you want" said the voice again "It only adds to my hunger"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the dark Shadow engulfed me. Then I felt the cold steel arms of my angel wrap around me.

"Bella? Bella what wrong? Can you here me?" Asked Edward, his velvet voice troubled. I opened my eyes and stopped screaming. The dark shadow no longer swirling around me. I looked at him and it was clear that he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked again.

"You didn't see the dark shadow? You didn't hear that voice?" I asked in a shaking voice, "please say you know what I'm talking about, it said it wanted my soul" The tears were rolling down my face faster now.

"Bella what are you talking about?" He asked "You were here alone, huddled screaming on the floor" It was only now that I noticed that I was on the floor. I looked up at him with confused eyes now.

"Bella…"He stared at me now with concern "I think you should see Carlisle"

"No" I said "I'm fine really, I think I didn't get enough sleep last night, Oh and happy Halloween" I smiled at him hoping he didn't think I was totally insane. Just then I heard it laugh menacingly from the shadows. I looked around and then looked back at Edward who was looking at me warily.

"Ok" he said "but I still think you should see Carlisle after school."

"School?" I asked "but its Saturday isn't it?" Edward thought about it for a minute.

"Yes it is" He finally said "I can't believe that I forgot… and I'm supposed to have the endless memory." He laughed and then held me close. I held him closer to me hoping he wouldn't leave me alone again and that If I was alone again that the shadow wouldn't come back.

As if knowing what I was thinking it laughed again. I squeezed my eyes shut and held Edward tighter to me.

**Hey this is my first FanFic rate well please (sorry about the cliffy hehe)… if I don't get good reviews I wont continue this story :) seeyaz**


	2. Duct Tape and MORE Voices

**To my Reviewers:**

-Defy-Gravity-xx- Thanks for reviewing I hope it'll get more interesting as it goes on (Im making all this up as I go) hehe

Rotten Love- Im glad you like it and I didn't mean it as a threat I just meant that if no one liked it then I wasn't going to continue if no one liked it and I'll try to make them longer :)

midnight 1987- Im glad you like it and I'll being working on my chapters in all my spare time :)

ILuvEdwardCullen- I never thought someone would think my stories would be great, THANKS! I'll continue to update if you keep reading

QueenofKH13- Thanks for the compliment and Im looking forward to seeing where this goes too (as I said Im making this up as I go along)

Thanks for all the good reviews, I'll try to make them all longer next time! TY!!

**EPOV

* * *

**

**(As he hears Bella scream)**

I drove up into her drive way and suddenly heard her scream. I raced out of the car and into the house without caring who saw or not. There she was huddled on the ground in the hallway screaming still, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her holding her tight.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I asked almost pleading for her to stop screaming and for everything to be alright. She stopped screaming then looking around as if something had grabbed her and she was looking to see if it was still there. I could read the fear in her and it frightened me to think of what had just really happened.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked again.

"You didn't see the dark shadow? You didn't hear the voice?" she asked in a shaking tone, "please say you know what I'm talking about, it said it wanted my soul". More tears were roller down her cheeks now and I all I wanted to know now was what was wrong.

"Bella what are you talking about?" I asked "You were here alone, huddled screaming on the floor." She looked around as if first realizing that she was on the floor. She looked back up at me with confused eyes and now,

"Bella…" I said, fully letting concern color my tone "I think you should see Carlisle"

"No" she said, "I'm fine really, I think I didn't get enough sleep last night, Oh and happy Halloween." Then she smiled at me. Suddenly her smile vanished and she was looking around as if she'd heard a voice. I looked at her warily but let that slide. If only I could read her mind, it was so frustrating not knowing and if I could maybe I could help her. Maybe.

"Ok" I said "but I still think you should see Carlisle after school."

"School?" She asked "But it's Saturday" I thought for a moment. Although tomorrow was truthfully Saturday I thought about what happened to her and what she was saying and agreed.

"Yes it is" I finally said hiding the concern in my tone, "I can't believe that I forgot… and I'm supposed to have the endless memory." I laughed and held her close and she held on to me. I could fell that she was afraid of being alone. It was rolling off of her in waves. She held me tighter then and I let out an inaudible sigh. _Time to go see Carlisle now_ I thought. I scooped her up into my arms and set her down in the bathroom.

"I'm guessing you still need your human moment" I said looking at her with smoldering eyes. She laughed a little.

"Yea… I'll be down in 20 minutes ok?" She said looking up at me smiling.

"Ok" I said smiling faintly back at her.

**BPOV**

**(In the Bathroom)**

"I'm guessing you still need your human moment" he said to me, his eyes smoldering. I laughed a little at how easily he could dazzle me.

"Yea… I'll be down in 20 minutes ok?" I said looking up at him to smile.

"Ok" he said, a faint smile playing at his lips.

I realized that I had forgotten my toiletries out in the hall. I took a look out into the hall and ran out grabbed my bag but tripped trying to run back. Fortunately, Edward still hadn't left the house because I could feel his steel arms catch me at the last minute. I flushed with embarrassment. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Oops" I said that single syllable and flushed again.

"You forgot your bag in the hall" he guessed looking at the bag I was still clutching to my chest. I flushed again.

"Yea" I said as the reds in my cheeks blending together perfectly. He just smirked and set me back down.

"Go have your human minute" He said. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. Once I was sure he was down the hall and in the kitchen I let out gusty sigh. I turned on the shower and got in. I scrubbed away at my shoulders and arms hard as if trying to get rid my worries. I swear I would get some duct tape to put on my mouth if I ever alerted Edward like that again. Where did I put it…?

"Bella… Oh Bella… Don't worry, I wont leave you again" said the voice. I clamped my mouth so I wouldn't scream or even say a word, I knew Edward would hear me and be up to my rescue in no time. But maybe I did want that. No matter, I still kept my mouth shut.

"Don't be like that Bella" it said "I only want your soul… then you can go being an empty shell for Edward. You'll still know what's happening; you'll just be watching it like you watch parades." I could feel the tears strolling down my cheeks again and I whimpered a little.

"Now, now Bella, Lets just make this painless and quick." The voice said. I squeezed my eyes shut and, unable to keep my mouth shut any longer, let out an ear-piercing scream. The voice let out a yell to, but not of pain that my scream was causing, a scream of frustration and aggravation. The shadow engulfed me again, trying to muffle my screams before Edward came again. This time, it felt like I couldn't breathe. My lungs burned as I tried to get another breath in but I couldn't.

"Edwa—"I tried to call out letting the last of my breath escape and falling into unconsciousness.

**I don't hope this isn't too short guys. Thanks for all my reviews (again) I'll try to update soon. :)**


	3. Scary Dreams and Screams

**Hey thanks for all the reviews... 2 reviewers is good enough for me lol**

jhonni **-** Sorry about the cliffy and the shortness... Im glad you like it and Im going to be making more chapters :)

-Defy-Gravity-xx - I can't tell you if its Victoria! it would ruin the story and truthfully I dont really know yet. I think Im going to stick the the POV of Bella and switch around just a _little _so that you can get the idea of the story.

**Thanks for the posative 2 reviews I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys, Im not going to update again tonite bgut I might tomorrow :) Happy reading !!**

**Shadows POV

* * *

**

I let out a yell of aggravation as the insolent girl let out an ear-piercing scream. I dived forward once again, engulfing her and cutting off her air. This was might be the perfect time to steal her Soul. Then the Volturi would have to let me in.

"Edwa—"She tried to call out but only succeeding in falling into unconsciousness. I made my move then trying to steal her soul and present it to the Volturi. That Victoria was a great source for information. I would have to thank her again. Her blood smelled so delicious. I would have to drain on another occasion. I was about to suck out her soul when that stupid vampire she was in love with burst through the room. I continued to try and suck out her soul but she rushed over and gathered her in his arms breaking my shadow's wall.

"Bella?!" He called to her trying to get a response. Then he was gone. Probably to take her to the hospital to revive her. I let out another cry and flew off. I would have to ask Victoria how to get past the boy…

**BPOV**

"Bella? Carlisle, are you sure she's going to be alright? She's barely breathing" I heard the voice of my angel question. I could feel the mask that fed me air on my face. Suddenly I started coughing hysterically though my lungs were still trying to get air into them. As I coughed I tried to take deep breaths, which, believe me, is not easy. My eyes shot open and I was staring at Edward's concerned face as he caressed my cheek. Still trying to suck in as much air as possible Carlisle starting taking Edward out into the hall where they could talk privately. Edward came back into the room then.

"Bella, Don't take that off" He said to me seeing that I was trying to take off my mask "You need that to breathe"

"How long have I been out?" I asked, I could hear the stupid beeping off the machine that read my heartbeat going wild. Why would I be on all this equipment if it wasn't big?

"You've been out" he said with a pause filled with his sigh "for two days, you're just starting to breathe on your own now." I looked at him, bewildered. How could I have been out for two days.

"_Edwa—"I tried to call out letting the last of my breath escape and falling into unconsciousness._

I remembered a little from what had happened before I blacked out. Hopefully it would all come back to me soon and I would be able to tell Edward why I apparently stopped breathing. Edward was still looking at me as if, if he said another word the impact of the sound waves would break me and send me back into the 'breathless' state.

"Bella…" he said softly "can you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"_Now, now Bella, Lets just make this painless and quick." The voice said. I squeezed my eyes shut and, unable to keep my mouth shut any longer, let out an ear-piercing scream._

"Bella?" Edward asked me "you're zoning out Bella. Please answer me" He had an irritated look on his face now.

"Sorry, just remember something" I said, breathless still.

"What were you remembering?" he pressed, I know he was only concerned but I really wasn't in any condition to be answering question that would only make me more breathless.

"A voice…saying something about being quick and painless… and then I screamed." I said. I defiantly needed to stop talking, I was using to much air. Seeing that all that talking was wearing me down he told me he'd be back later that night and that he had to inform Charlie that I was awake. I could have slapped my forehead right then. I completely forgot about Charlie! What was I going to say to him? How would I explain this near death experience? The nurse came bustling in just then checking my tubes and give me my pain medicine.

I felt my eyelids droop as the pain medicine took its effect. 'Stupid IV's' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

Their was a black shadow swirling around me and I couldn't seem to find my way out.

"Bella…" A voice called out "Bella… please don't try to fight me off any more… you don't want to end up like my other prey does… dead" I looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from and trying to find out what he was talking about.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I yelled into the abyss. Looking franticly for and exit I started to run. The voice laughed.

"Tsk, Tsk… I thought even you would know that there's no escape and that I. Will. Find. You." The voice said laughing again.

"You won't be able to touch me with Edward around!" I yelled again.

"Ahhh…but that's the thing… Edward can't see or hear me" I could the smile in the voice now.

"Wh-what?" That's not true and I know it!" I screamed. I felt something shaking me now.

"Bella? Bella wake up! Bella stop screaming" It was the voice of my angel calling for me from afar.

"Edward! Edward Help!!" I screamed more urgently ignoring his wishes to stop screaming. The voice laughed again.

"He can't hear your cries of help. Only the drone of your single scream, which I may add is getting annoying." The voice said a little irritated now. I strained my voice to hear and, sure enough, there was my voice, screaming at the top of my lungs. Why couldn't I get up?

"Let me go!" I screamed now.

_let out an ear-piercing scream. The voice let out a yell to, but not of pain that my scream was causing, a scream of frustration and aggravation_.

I had an idea now. I let out my loudest ear-piercing scream. The voice had the same reaction only this time it had a tone of pain in it now. The shadow disappeared revealing a bright hallway that instantly disappeared.

I was sitting straight up now, still in the hospital, panting the air mask ripped off in my sudden movement. It was harder to breathe now.

"Bella?!" Edward cried his eyes wide with fear now "Bella what the hell is wrong?" I looked up at him still struggling to breathe.

"Let's get her mask back on" I heard Carlisle say now. I now realized there were people besides for Edward in my room. I remembered that I had been screaming in my sleep. There were a couple nurses, Carlisle and Edward in the room. And Carlisle was strapping my mask for air back on. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow. Charlie was entering my room now probably having heard my scream from where ever he was. I looked up to the ceiling thinking "_how am I going to explain this?_" I looked back over at everyone.

"There was this shadow" I said trying not to use up too much air "and he wanted me… he wanted something from me and if I struggled I might've died. Except I remember that voice from the bathroom." I looked around confused and wondering what was really going on.

"I could hear myself scream from inside my dream thing… but I couldn't wake up… until I joined in the screaming and sent him away." I said disbelief coloring my tone now even as I recalled my memories. Every body just looked at me as if I belonged in an Insane Asylum. I hoped their thoughts weren't going there.

**Hoped you enjoyed that Chapter please review well and if you dont.. oh well Im still going to continue this Fanfic :D**


	4. Dreams and Escapes

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews… Sorry it's taken so long to update... School, homework, and brother hogging computers c(:**

**Last Time:**

"_I could hear myself scream from inside my dream thing… but I couldn't wake up… until I joined in the screaming and sent him away." I said disbelief coloring my tone now even as I recalled my memories. Every body just looked at me as if I belonged in an Insane Asylum. I hoped their thoughts weren't going there. _

**

* * *

BPOV **

My gaze swept the room again looking at everyone who was ogling at me.

"You guys believe me right?" I asked though it was written all over their faces that they thought I was nuts.

"You guys have to believe me… why would I lie to you?" I asked my voice raising until I was almost shouting.

"Bella… are you feeling well?" Edward asked, his voice fully colored with worry and concern "I think you should rest some more Bella." He eyed me as if he knew something that I didn't and he wasn't going to let up.

"Your right" I said "it was probably a bad dream." I smiled and looked up at all of them before resting my head back onto the pillow and closing my eyes. I listened to everyone one exit the room before I looked up again. Only to see Edward still standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bella…" He said softly "Bella what's happening to you?" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Be careful and don't be afraid to scream" He said before he left the room. Either way he knew that I would be breaking out the duct tape when I got back home. I wouldn't scream even if it killed me. **_(metaphorically speaking)_** I looked out the window at the rain pounding against the window. I sighed deeply as I thought what had happened to me in what seemed like only hours.

"Two days" I thought. "What's happening to you Bella?" I thought aloud. I knew I couldn't sleep after what I had just heard, seen, and been through. I threw back my covers and swung my legs over the side of the bed only to be restrained my air mask. I ripped it off. "I don't need that thing" I thought. I took in my air in slow deep breaths. I was breathing fine. I looked around the room for anything else to wear. I spotted my clothes in the corner of the room and grabbed them. I went into the bathroom that was supplied with the room to change. I looked around the bathroom for a comb or a brush, _something_. I found a comb and made my attempt to brush through my hair but failed…miserably.

I walked out of the room, my hair a terrible mess but I was getting out. I reached into my pocket to see if I had any money and found a twenty dollar bill. Edwards doing no doubt. I walked around slowly pacing myself and breathing slowly looking for a place to get something to eat or drink. I found a vending machine with waters bottles in it but unfortunately it only took ones and fives. I pounded my fist on the machines front, angry that I couldn't get anything from it. I walked around hoping to find someplace to get at least a glass of water, a sip of water. All that screaming had worn me out.

I found their cafeteria some 20 minutes later. I purchased a bottle of water and drank a grand amount. Though it also left me very out of breath. I found a chair and sat down in it trying to catch my breath. Some time in that mess, Edward found me.

"And what are you doing out of your room?" Edward asked in a stern voice.

"Getting some water" I said "would you like some?" I tried my best to act innocent.

"You could have just asked a nearby nurse for some water… and why are you dressed?" he scolded me.

"Alright" I said "you caught me. I was trying to get out of the awful place." Edward frowned at me.

"Like you wouldn't do that same" I said trying my best not to look defeated. But, as usual, he saw the defeated in my posture and heard it in my voice. A faint smile played at his lips.

"Bella… your supposed so be getting better, not trying to kill yourself" He said.

"I don't need that stupid air mask Edward" I said. He was grinning now and I knew something was up his sleeve. Suddenly he was scooping me up in his arms and carrying my off back to my room.

"Edward!!" I yelled at he carried me off "put me down!!" People stared at us as he carried me down the hall and I screamed at him.

"Just taking a run away back to her room" He said to some of the people who were taking out their cell phones. They smiled and put their phones away. I sighed and gave up and settled down into Edwards arms and was asleep again before he got back to the room.

I was in that bright hallway, the one I left last time I was asleep. No swirling shadow and no creepy voice to come and haunt me. Good so far. I walked down the hallway heading for the giant golden doors. Something drew me to the doors, an unseeable force pulling me towards the door. Soon it felt like I wasn't even controlling my legs. When I got to the doors they opened automatically but what I saw was not like anything I would imagine. It was Edward, though, something was different about him. Then I realized what it was, his eyes were a deep crimson instead of the golden topaz that I had come to recognize in every vampire around me. I wondered how I could even Imagine this picture. Then Edward sank down into a catlike crouching position. I gulped; he was going to attack me. A backed away slowing only back into the _closed_ doors. I was trapped in a room and Edward was going to attack me. "This is a dream" I thought "THIS IS A DREAM!!" But I couldn't help shake the notion that this wasn't a dream, but a premonition of what was going to happen. "No" I thought "Edward would never harm me… not again" I stared at him, terror rising and a lump forming in my throat.

"Edward, don't do this" I spoke aloud "you and I both know that we can't live without each other." I heard my words being repeated somewhere else faintly. I realized that I was talking in my sleep. Maybe their was a way to get something out to them to tell him to wake me up. I know that Edward would be sitting next to me.

"Edward, you can't kill me, no" I said and listened for them to be repeated outside of my dream. I heard them repeated.

"Edward, this isn't you… is it?" I asked as the dream Edward started circling me. His eyes suddenly turned pitch black. And he lunged at me.

"Edward NO!!!"I yelled at him. The room shook. Edward was shaking me awake.

"Bella? Bella wake up!" He was shouting at me now.

"Edward! Edward you heard me!" I shouted back him. I was in my room again and I was in my stupid hospital gown thought, thankfully, my bra was still on.

"What? I heard you?" Edward asked.

"I was talking to you through my dream… you were there and were about to kill me and when I said something aloud I heard the real me say it… that's how I got to you" Edward looked stricken at the mention that in my dream he was about to kill me.

"Its ok, I know that you'd never hurt me" I said "and besides, it was only a dream" I said smiling at him. His expression wouldn't let up. He still looked pretty upset.

"could you, um, get me a glass of water?" I asked trying to distract him. It worked thankfully.

"Of course" He said and he left the room to get me another bottle of water. After he was gone I let out another deep sigh. When was this going to end? When would I be able to have a clear nights sleep? When would I be able to walk down the halls without thinking that the dark shadow would come back to get me? I didn't know any of these things. All I knew know is that I had to stop telling Edward about what was going on and find a way not to scream when it did come.

The next person to walk into the room was not the person I expected. Carlisle came into the room then and I knew that Edward had been talking to him.

"Edward has requested that you come and stay with us for a while" He said "I have already asked your father if it would be alright and he said it was fine." I looked at him. This was going to be harder than I thought but I might as well stay with Edward. I would be safest there than anywhere else.

"Ok" I said "I'll need my stuff though"

"Already at our house" He said and then smiled warmly at me "Alice is going to be pleased but I will try to hold her back from the shopping trips for a while" I nodded and smiled.

"When am I allowed to leave?" I asked.

"We'll be leaving in twenty minutes" he said "Edward will be in in 10 so I suggest you get dressed now" my smile disappeared now but reappeared just as quick.

"Ok. I'll be ok by myself" I said hoping that Edward would be late.

I was wrong though… he was early. I walked out of the bathroom now dressed in regular clothing having been supplied with a brush I had brushed my hair straight. Edward smiled at me with admiring eyes.

"You ready?" he asked his eyes truly curious.

"Yea I'm ready" I said with confidence. He put his arm around me waist and we walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Though I didn't know that I was walking out of my life then.

**Lol CLIFFY!!! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to end this chapter at some point. I'll update soon don't worry c(: thanks for all the reviews ... and I do have a story planned... its just planned on specific scences and then building up to them... but you'll just have to wait and see what the story is ..**


	5. Long Talks and Upsettings

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! Im going to continue this story and still have no idea how its really going to end yet but I have idea's :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update faster next time ... HAPPY READING!!**

**Last time**

"_We'll be leaving in twenty minutes" he said "Edward will be in in 10 so I suggest you get dressed now" my smile disappeared now but reappeared just as quick. _

"_Ok. I'll be ok by myself" I said hoping that Edward would be late. _

_I was wrong though… he was early. I walked out of the bathroom now dressed in regular clothing having been supplied with a brush I had brushed my hair straight. Edward smiled at me with admiring eyes._

"_You ready?" he asked his eyes truly curious._

"_Yea I'm ready" I said with confidence. He put his arm around me waist and we walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Though I didn't know that I was walking out of my life then._

**

* * *

BPOV **

We headed to his Volvo, hands clasped together while his arm was around my waist. I glanced at him sideways now and then, but his face was always looking forward, expressionless. I wondered what he was thinking and if what he was thinking had anything to do with what has been happening to me.

We reached his car and he opened the door for me and smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. Something was wrong and he wouldn't say anything about it. Their would be no way that I could persuade him to tell me, with my imperfect human self. He just gazed out the front window while we speeded toward his house.

When we reached our destination he finally looked at me, his eyes soft and his smile grim. What was bothering him? Before I could ask him he was out his door and opening mine. The action was so quick it startled me. He held out his hand and I gladly took it, I still didn't have the normal balance that I usually had so I was twice if not three times as clumsy.

Edward's family, minus Carlisle who was still at the hospital and would join us shortly, were waiting for us in the front room. They were all smiling in a way that kind of scared me. Except Alice didn't scare me… because she was always like that. In fact, she danced up to me and kissed both of my cheeks and almost screaming "Hi".

Edward gave her a look of warning and, surprisingly, she backed down. Alice was never one to take anything from Edward. I wondered what was really going on and what Edward was thinking, again.

"We're so glad that you could stay with us" Esme said smiling warmly.

"Yea" said Emmet smiling hugely, "now we can watch your face turn bright red in an instant." He laughed and I felt my cheeks grow warm, I thought I heard Edward growl but it was too quiet to know if I really heard it.

"Well, we'll be upstairs if you need us" Edward said to them, smiling.

I wondered what Edward had planned for me and hoped that no one would really need us. He led my up to his room and sat me down on the couch with him. I curled up next to him leaning my head on his chest. I realized that their was a pillow and blanket at the other end of the couch, a place for me to sleep until their was a bed no doubt.

But I wouldn't want to sleep, and I knew that. I wouldn't want to enter the dream word and possibly be consumed by the shadow or worse, the 'Evil Edward'. I would have to persuade him to get a large amount of coke though I knew that it would be pointless.

I sighed and he ruffled my hair and held me closer. He bent down kissing me on my forehead and he worked his was down my face until his lips touched mine. I told myself to be perfectly still and to behave but he deepened the kiss and my control shattered. My fingers knotted through his hair and I pressed my whole body to his. His hands were both knotting in my hair and slowly making its way down my back. Suddenly he was taking off my sweater and, with my will crumpled to dust, I started undoing his belt.

Our lips parted for a split second but and it was hardly enough time for me to take a breath before he kissed me again. This time when he tried to take of my pants, I took his hands and tried to shove them away but he wasn't up to my idea. So I kept trying to push away his hands while he kept trying to undo my pants, we heard a knock on the door.

I was Carlisle and for that I was grateful because Edward stopped trying to undo my pants. He set me on his lap before answering.

"Come in" he said, a little breathless. Carlisle just stood in the doorway not looking utterly sad.

"Edward, could I speak to you for a moment?" Carlisle asked, "Alone."

"Certainly" Edward replied. He moved me over so that I was leaning on the arm of the couch and left the room. Suddenly the kiss reminded me of two other kisses I'd had before… when Edward left me.

**EPOV**

I walked out of the room, leaving Bella rested on the arm of the couch. We stood out side my door when Carlisle stopped.

"Edward" he said in a tone that he used when he was telling the family that the person had just died. "Edward… I don't know what to do about this situation…"

"What situation? She's fine; we'll just keep a watch over her." I replied, I wasn't going to loose her again.

"Edward, we can't keep watch over her every minute of the day." He said "she wouldn't do with that and you know it"

"I can still try can't I?" I retorted.

"Yes, but it will just be a worthless effort, she needs professional help" he said "help we can't provide here"

"No" I said curtly, "I won't do that to her, she's not insane and you should know that!"

"No, Edward, I don't think we have any other option" He replied.

"Your wrong… we can help her" I said, "Just give her a week or two here, she'll get better"

"Edward we can't keep her here" Carlisle replied sadly.

"No theirs another way, I know it" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"There is no other way, Edward, the minute we're not looking or paying attention she's going to believe she's seeing shadows that are out to get her" He said using his fatherly voice now.

"She's not insane" I said, glaring at him now "They're real, and I know it"

"How?" he asked, "How do that these 'shadows' are real?"

"Why would Bella lie?" I asked him "what could make her go insane??"

"I don't know Edward" he said his voice raising a little "it's not going to work out, she is hallucinating and it's just going to get worse. She cut off her own wind pipes"

"She DID NOT cut off her own wind pipes!" I shouted at him "She was STRANGLED!!"

"Edward" he said softly "I'm afraid that I've already made the arrangements for her to be taken to the asylum tonight"

"NO!" I screamed at him "You cant do this! I wont let you! I'm taking Bella and we're leaving!!"

"Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rose will be guarding all the doors and some of the windows; don't forget that Alice will know where ever you go"

"No" I said finally defeated. I turned away from him, if I could cry I'd be sobbing now. My Bella, my poor Bella, being exiled to the Insane Asylum, the last place she belonged. She wasn't insane and I knew it. I would find out who was after her. I knew that it couldn't be a mortal. I turned back around.

"How does Charlie approve of this idea?" I asked, acid seeping in every word.

"He approves of it" He replied sullenly. No… how could this have happened? How could I have not seen this? I've been tuning everyone out… For the past 3 days! That was it! I would visit Bella everyday and when she was alone, I would listen the most. I don't know how I'll survive all the other real insane people but I'll manage.

I walked back into the room to find Bella asleep where I left her. I slide the pillow under her head, pulled the covers over her head, and watched her sleep for the last time.

**BPOV**

I woke up to find the pillow under me and the blanket over me. Edward was staring at me. His eyes were grim and depressed and he didn't hide it.

"Bella…" He said.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked, I didn't like seeing him sad.

"Bella… they're sending you away" he said; he was hiding something from me.

"Where? Are you going to?" I asked, trying to force the answers out of him. I saw him gulp and then he heaved a sigh.

"They're sending you to an Insane Asylum Bella" He said, his body started wracking now. He was dry sobbing.

"What? No, they can't" I said, I was confused. Why were they sending me to an Asylum, I'm not insane.

"We're leaving in 15 minutes Bella" He said.

"No! You can't do this! I'm not insane! You cant make me go!" I screamed at him.

"Bella I'm not apart of any of this! I wanted you to stay here with me, I know your not insane" He cooed to me. I sank into his arms crying. He was going to have to leave me again. How could this be happening?

"I'll come visit you every day" he promised "and if I can at night too"

"I love you" I sobbed into his shirt.

"I love you too" he said "I wish this weren't happening." I sobbed into his shirt for the rest of the time.

"It's time to go love" he whispered.

"No." I said "I'm not going"

"You've not choice, I'm sorry Bella" He said. I couldn't take this stress, I couldn't take this agony. Edward picked me up and started down the stairs. I had to fight. I tried to kick and thrash in his arms, but his grip on me wouldn't allow me to do any of that.

"Edward put me down I'm not going!!" I screamed at him still trying to thrash in his arms.

"I've no choice" He said looking down at me with eyes filled with pain, agony, and sadness. I couldn't take the stress anymore. Not just mentally, but physically. The room spun as he carried me down the steps and my vision started grow dark with large and growing black circles. I don't know what happened next but I know it was bad.

**Another CLIFFY!!! It took me much longer to write this chapter and im sorry for making you guys wait so long. I promise that I'll update sooner next time. This was alos one of the hardest chapters to write :( I wish she didn't have to go to the Asylum :( In the mean time review review REVIEW!**


	6. Blood and Insanity

**Thanks for all the reviews :)) It took a while for me to update sorry... Writers Block, anyway happy reading and review well please :))**

**Last Time:**

"_Edward put me down I'm not going!!" I screamed at him still trying to thrash in his arms._

_"I've no choice" He said looking down at me with eyes filled with pain, agony, and sadness. I couldn't take the stress anymore. Not just mentally, but physically. The room spun as he carried me down the steps and my vision started grow dark with large and growing black circles. I don't know what happened next but I know it was bad._

**

* * *

BPOV **

My eyes flashed opened. Their was something trying to enter my conscious mind but the sleep still had a hold on me. I looked up and realized that someone was carrying me and the night sky was flying above me. The events of the day rushed in suddenly and I began to thrash.

"EDWARD PUT ME DOWN!!" I screamed, "IM NOT GOING!!" He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Bella, I've no choice but to put you here" He said softly. I glared at him.

"Put. Me. Down." I said, furious. Edward looked at me shocked and set me on my feet. I thought about running knowing it was useless but I could still try right?

I took off running away from the Asylum. But, as usual, I tripped and fell. This time, their were no protective steel arms to catch me. My face hit the pavement with a sickening scrap. I felt the sticky moisture of my blood as it flowed out of the scrap on my face. The smell was sickening and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, but I fought it. I got back on my feet trying to run away. The world was spinning around me and I wobbled as I tried to run but the arms of my protector wound around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere" Edward said in a strained voice. The smell of the blood was too strong now. I slumped in his arms and blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------+--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to feel Edward kissing my forehead and laying me down on a firm bed. For a minute I though I was back at the Cullen's Mansion until I heard the crinkle of the sheets as I shifted. I felt a cool, wet cloth wipe at my cheek where I fell. My eyes fluttered open as my cheek stung from the antibiotics. My bed had railings on it as if to keep me in the bed as if it were a cage.

"Shhh, relax" Edward cooed to me. I looked at my surroundings. I had a small dresser, an end table and an empty trunk.

"Your things are going to be transferred here tomorrow" he whispered.

"Wha—huh? No, I'm going back home" I said. It hurt to talk with my cheek wounded as it was.

"I'm sorry" He said as he looked down at his feet, "I—I should have been there to catch you but, but something…stopped me" My vision was suddenly getting blurry and their was moisture on my cheeks.

"Oh Bella," he said, "please don't cry" I couldn't see his face from all the tears that were streaming down my face but I knew he was crying in a way.

"I'm not crying" I said stubbornly wiping away my tears. I looked at his face again. It was grave with despair and depression.

"Don't be sad" I said trying more to convince myself not to be sad more, "you'll come and visit me everyday right?"

"Of course" he said and gathered me into a hug. I held onto him tightly hoping he wouldn't let go or better yet, drag me out of this place. Luck wasn't on my side though. He pried my arms from around his neck. I held onto his wrists and looked into his eyes.

"Don't leave me here" I said, the tears streaking from my eyes once again.

"I wish I didn't have to" he replied wiping away my tears. He kissed my forehead and was gone.

"No!" I screamed and I punched my pillows. I looked around me again for a better look. The room was painted a pale pink and had a giant yellow sun painted on the ceiling. The bed sheets were pale yellow with all different pale colored flowers all over it. I grimaced. This place was brighter than Phoenix.

I also noticed that there were no '_real_' windows. Their were windows painted on the walls with a clear blue sky and smiling flowers at the bottom.

I had to get out of this place or I would really go mad. I searched the room for a door but there wasn't a visible door in sight. I got out of the bed and felt around the room until I felt something that felt like a door handle.

I had to give them credit; they were good at hiding things. I was about to open the door when I realized that I wasn't wearing much, hardly anything at all. Just a bra and a pair of underpants.

"Where are my clothes?!" I yelled at the room. I looked around searching for the camera that I knew was in here.

"Hey there Bella, our newest member to our happy house!" a voice said out a speaker that was probably hidden on the wall, "let me just send a happy helper down to help you get dressed"

"I can dress myself you know" I said irked to the final level. This was my own personal hell.

"Awww" said the speaker voice again, "trying to be a big girl aren't we? Well, you sit tight and your own personal happy helper will be down to get you dressed" I could here the obnoxious smile in its voice, I felt like gagging.

"Hey!" I said again, "where are the bathrooms in this place?"

"Silly Bella" It said again, "you're wearing it." My mouth fell open in horror. They wanted me to use my underpants like a diaper.

"Oh hell no" I said, there was no way that I was going to treat these underpants like my toilet. "Where are the bathrooms that the visitors use? I'm going in those"

"Tsk, tsk" said the speaker, "why would you want to use those?"

"Because I actually have a sense of hygiene" I said annoyed. I pounded my fists against the walls.

"Hey there happy camper don't pound on the walls, you'll hurt yourself" said a voice from the doorway.

"I'm Clara" the woman said with an obnoxious smile, "I'll be your happy helper from now on"

"After you umm... dress me" I said, "could you show me to a _normal_ bathroom?" Clara laughed.

"Certainly" she said. Finally, someone who understands me. In her arms were white cotton shirts and pants with a pale pink sweater to go over it.

"I can dress myself you know" I pointed out to her.

"Of course you can" She said, she was really getting on my nerves now, "you can try first and then I'll dress you." She handed me the clothes and a turned away from her and put them on.

"Wow…" she said, insultingly astonished, "you really can dress yourself." I glared at her and she backed away a little.

"Well" she said fluffing her hair a little "Why don't I show you to the bathrooms" I smiled and nodded.

We walked into the halls and slowly made out way to a door that had a stick figure girl on it. Out in the halls were people dressed much like I was at the moment and roaming aimlessly mumbling things about monsters. I guess that this was a special section for the people who thought that things were out to get them.

I pushed the door open and walked through. Clara followed me.

"Could you just wait outside please? Thanks" I said pushing her out the door.

"But I'm not—." She said, cut off by the slam of the door in her face. I locked the door and sighed in relief. This is the only place that I could be free I guess.

"Poor Bella" came the voice of the shadow. This couldn't be happening.

"Exiled to an Insane Asylum for being 'crazy'" it laughed "This is going to be easier than I thought. Stopping your 'boyfriend' was easy… but it couldn't hold him off for long. I just love your scar." I looked into the mirror and saw that the left half of my face was covered in a gruesome scar. It had almost fully scabbed over but not completely. There was blood staining the left side of my nose and it almost looked like I was crying blood.

Now was the time to be really insane. I was going to run out of the bathroom screaming… maybe throw myself against a wall or two. Or I could scream for Edward.

"Edward!!!" I screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you before it actually gets into your thick skull? Edward can't see or hear me" it yelled at me. While it was yelling at me, clearly distracted, I unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"AHHH!!" I screamed "It's going to get me!" I ran through the halls screaming and waving my arms about. A went up to people and told them about the shadow going to suck out all our souls.

Everyone was screaming and running about waving there arms frantically. I ran into a wall but something told me that this wasn't enough. I looked for me 'happy helper' Clara. I saw her panicking in the corned pulling out a walky-talky paging more people to come and help.

I ran towards her and knocked her over screaming "ITS COMING!!" This had to be the perfect disguise. I looked around to see if it was following anyone but it was gone.

Day 1 in my personal hell… disaster. Plain as paper. Though I did have a trick or two up my sleeve still.

**Hey guys sorry for waiting so long to update… I had a little it of a writers block for a while… This chapter was especially hard to write, my biggest mistake was trying to do research shivers Anywho… its updated now PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**P.S. gaia exilee****… please don't kill me lol**


	7. The Rescue Misson

**Thanks for all the great reviews :)) Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW A LITTLE MORE please**

**You guys are really into my story :))**

**Last Time:**

Everyone was screaming and running about waving there arms frantically. I ran into a wall but something told me that this wasn't enough. I looked for me 'happy helper' Clara. I saw her panicking in the corned pulling out a walky-talky paging more people to come and help.

I ran towards her and knocked her over screaming "ITS COMING!!" This had to be the perfect disguise. I looked around to see if it was following anyone but it was gone.

Day 1 in my personal hell… disaster. Plain as paper. Though I did have a trick or two up my sleeve still.

**APOV**

Alice's Vision: **_"I'm Clara" the woman said with an obnoxious smile, "I'll be your happy helper from now on" _**

"**_After you umm... dress me" Bella said, "could you show me to a normal bathroom?" Clara laughed._**

"_**Certainly" she said. In her arms were white cotton shirts and pants with a pale pink sweater to go over it.**_

"**_I can dress myself you know" Bella pointed out to her._**

"**_Of course you can" She said, she was really getting on her nerves now, "you can try first and then I'll dress you." She handed her the clothes and Bella turned away from her and put them on._**

How could I have done this to Bella? How could I have done the same thing that happened to me… to her…?

I did something terribly wrong, and now… I'm going to fix it. I have to. But first, let me grab something else for her to wear. Those clothes were awful.

"I'm going shopping you guys I'll be back later" I said.

"Alice." Edward was at my door.

"Don't 'Alice.' me" I said, "I'm going shopping"

"Shut up Edward!" I thought, "do you really want her to rot away in that, that PLACE?!" Edward walked into my room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to me and put his lips to my ear.

"And where do you plan to 'stash' her hmm?" I whispered quietly into my ear.

"That's for me to figure out" I thought. I walked around him and opened my door and he grabbed my wrist.

"Who says I'm going to stop you? I'm coming with you" he whispered slyly.

"I'll be with Alice everyone" Edward said and winked at me. I smiled at him and thought to him that she need some better clothes to wear otherwise they would suspect her.

"I'm driving" I said and Edward glared. But he knew that it was probably better that I drive.

"My car" he said. I sighed irritated but nodded.

I sped along the road, weaving through the cars at 150 miles per hour, heading towards the Seattle Mental Asylum. I suddenly made a right turn towards the nearest mall to the Asylum.

"Alice what are you doing?!" Edward screamed at me.

"I told you," I said, "Bella needs another pair of clothes to escape, a disguise, and makeup. We'll need to cover up that scar and sunglasses. And a wig.

"Alice we're limited on time!" he screamed at me, "We can't spend an hour and a half looking for a good disguise for Bella."

"I know Edward" I said irritated now, "I wont take forever I promise" I held up my right hand. He sighed and muttered something unintelligible. I parked in the parking lot and me and Edward rushed into the mall.

It took us a half an hour to find the things we needed. We bought a Blonde wig that was in a hair tie and some bandages to put on her wound and makeup to put over it. I managed to convince Edward into letting me buy her blue contacts and black eyeliner for her disguise too. We bought her some light pink, glossy lipstick. For clothes we got her a simple black dress with floral lining around the bottom and neck area. It had a slight V-Neck and had think spaghetti straps. Edward that it was good but I think we could have done better. For shoes we got her those cute sneakers that are black with the white rubber or cloth on the tips.

"Are we finally done yet Alice??" Edward asked getting irritated.

"Yes now let's get back to the car." I said hurrying him out the door. When we were car I quickly started it and sped off to the Mental Asylum.

"Alice" Edward said, "I think now is the time to think about where to put her"

"Don't worry I have a plan" I told him. I had been out all day building a tiny little shack for Bella to stay in.

"So that where you were" Edward exclaimed, "you should have told me… I would have helped."

"At the time I didn't think that you would help," I said "I thought that you wouldn't approve of the idea."

"Why wouldn't I approve breaking my girlfriend out of her hell?" he asked as if it were obvious. I just glared out the wind shield and sped up.

I slowed down to a crawl when we reached the parking lot of the Asylum.

"It looks creepier at midnight" I said and shivered. We crept up to the doors when I stopped him.

"There are camera's everywhere" I said, "if we don't go in there with a plan we're going to get caught. Fortunately I have a plan."

"And what would be your brilliant plan?" Edward asked me.

"I'll go in and distract the camera man and when I've dazzled him out of his mind I'll take the tape."

"Ok." Edward said somewhat reluctant. I walked through the door and turned to the man behind the desk who had the monitors in front of him.

"Hey" I said batting my eyelashes, smiling brightly. The man stared at me, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. I pulled out a new cell phone that Edward didn't know about.

"Could you show me how to use this cell phone…? I'm kinda new at it" I said seductively and blatted my eyelashes again. This wasn't going to work… I could tell. I leaned in closer so that our noses almost touched.

"I could really use your help" I breathed. His head swayed a bit and he shook it as if to expel an illusion. I kissed his cheek lightly and moved my way to his lips. I was really going to regret doing this Jasper.

**EPOV**

Alice walked into the clinic and walked up to the camera man. I zoomed in and straight to Bella's room with the disguise in hand. I could smell her all the way from the first hallway I zoomed through.

I burst through the doors to see Bella sitting, in a straight-jacket on her bed indian style with her head down. She looked up when she heard the door shut. The room was dark but I could still see her wound from here.

"Edward" she said in a voice that wouldn't have been audible to herself.

"I'm here love" I said undoing her straight jacket, "I'm here to spring you from this hell" I looked around the room again… too bright. I yanked off the straight jacket and threw off her shirt.

"Edward..." she said, "I don't think now's the time to all intimate and things."

"I'm not… at the moment" I said smiling devilishly "I'm getting you into your disguise." She smiled and started to take off her pants while I got her dress on. I put the bandages over her wound and applying the foundation over it. I had her put on the shoes while I put her wig on and applied the makeup. When we were done I quickly had her slip in the contacts. I looked at her and she looked totally different, nothing like Bella herself.

I scooped her up off the floor and zoomed off leaving the pillows under the bed sheet like there was a person under there. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and was looking into my eyes as I was hers.

Alice was waiting for us at the front gate, video tape in hand and another stashed apparently. A copy.

"Whoa Bella…" Alice said, "You look totally different." I ignored her and headed for the car. Me and Bella sat in the backseat while Alice drove. Bella rested her head on my lap and slowly drifted to sleep as I hummed her lullaby to her. We got back home and Alice took Bella to the little shack away back in a clearing in the woods. I Followed Alice not wanting to leave Bella alone tonight.

**BPOV**

I had been put in a straight-jacket. That idea wasn't the best idea I guess. I could tell that this was just the beginning and it would only get worse. Until I probably ended up like Alice. I don't think that would like that, even if I became a vampire.

I sat up in my straight-jacket until midnight with my head down and my eyes dead… I don't think I can live anymore. There's got to be a way out. There's got to be!

Suddenly the door closed and my head shot up.

"Edward" I whispered inaudibly. I was hallucinating now wasn't I? I really am going insane.

"I'm here love" he said to me starting to undo my straight jacket. This wasn't a hallucination was it?

"I'm here to spring you from this hell" He said. Nope, I'm not hallucinating. He yanked off my straight jacket and then yanked off my shirt.

"Edward..." I said, "I don't think now's the time to all intimate and things." Maybe I was hallucinating after all… it wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm not… at the moment" he said smiling devilishly "I'm getting you into your disguise." Ok I wasn't hallucinating. I smiled and then quickly stripped my pants. The sooner we get out of here the better. He started to put a beautiful yet casual dress on me. Then I realized that Alice was probably here too. Edward Started to put a bandage over my wound and applying foundation over it. He handed me some shoes to put on and he pulled my hair up into a pony-tailed wig and applying makeup. He had me slip in some blue contacts to really complete the disguise.

He took a step back and checked me over. Something in his eyes told me he didn't like the disguise on me.

He scooped me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes and he stared back, even while he was running.

As I had predicted, Alice was there waiting for us with the surveillance tapes. They really were my saviors

"Whoa Bella…" Alice said, "You look totally different." Edward ignored her and headed for his car. Me and Edward sat in the back seat while Alice drove. I rested my Head on Edwards Lap and slowly drifted off to sleep. The first night of sleep.

**c(: Thanks for my reviews (again) Hope you like this chapter a lot and FYI I am going to be starting another FanFic soon (and no, no clues or hints as to what it is) So in the mean time REVIEW PLEASE! I have more hits than reviews you know :\**

**Oh and in my profile are the pictures of Bella's Disguise c(x**


	8. Forever and Always

**Thank you to the 5 reviewers that reviewed last time :)) the rest of you get coal lol (jk) Hope you like this chapter..._ REVIEW WELL PLEASE_ that'd be all.**

**Last Time:**

As I had predicted, Alice was there waiting for us with the surveillance tapes. They really were my saviors

"Whoa Bella…" Alice said, "You look totally different." Edward ignored her and headed for his car. Me and Edward sat in the back seat while Alice drove. I rested my Head on Edwards Lap and slowly drifted off to sleep. The first night of sleep.

**

* * *

BPOV **

I woke up in a comfortable bed and knew I wasn't in the 'cucu barn'. I looked at my surrounding and realized I was in a well furnished shack. There was a Television in one corner and a TV in the other. Next the bed was a stained oak dresser, filled with new clothes picked by Alice no doubt. My wig was also on top of it. A was a door next to the TV and I guessed that, that was the way out. The bed was a queen size with fluffy down covers on it. At the end of my bed sat a staring Edward. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" he said, smirking at me. I eyed him and then burst out laughing.

"How did you guys do it??" I asked as last nights events poured into my head.

"It was mostly Alice's idea" he said, "But I helped out" I took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"One question" I said.

"Ask away my love" He replied pulling me into his lap.

"What does your family, excluding Alice, think your doing at the moment?" I asked. What could be so very important the caused him to be out all day and night? Edward chuckled.

"They think I'm off moping because I miss you" he said with a laugh that I soon joined in on. I rolled my eyes and then got up and turned on the TV because I needed something else to think about.

"'Today on the 11 o'clock news'" the news the reporter said, "'A break out in the Seattle Mental Asylum was reported last night by a Clara Jhones. If you see Isabella Swan anywhere, take her and call the Asylum. Isabella is reported to be quite dangerous when she goes into episodes of illusional terror.'" My mouth gaped open as my picture (with wound) flashed up on the screen.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. What was going to me happen if I got caught?

"Bella..." Edward said, "Bella it's going to be alright, we won't let them find you."

"How?!" I screeched. Suddenly I realized that I should probably keep my voice down in case the others hear me. Edward looked at me again as if his very sound waves would shatter me, but that's exactly how I felt too. I flung myself onto the bed and cried as loudly as I dared. I felt Edward start rubbing my back trying to calm me down. My life was over. Yea I was safe for now but when they found me I would be sent back to the 'cucu barn', and that's where I would probably spend the rest of my days.

I finally looked up after a half an hour with red puffy eyes that were sore and a sor_er _throat.

"Keep me safe" I whispered almost inaudibly. I couldn't handle loosing him again for good.

"Forever and always" he said stroking my hair. I looked up and him and tried to smile, but it came out all wrong and I couldn't make him smile.

We needed to get off this topic... hmm...

"So what is there to do around here?" I asked looking around again, this place pretty empty.

"Well..." he said, "we can talk, we can watch TV, you can read book—he reached under the bed and grabbed a handful of book just then—you can sleep, you can take a shower—he pointed to a trap door that I hadn't noticed before—but you can't go outside." I gaped at him, now I really would be pale.

"But..." I pleaded, "but what if I wear my wig and contacts? You can't keep me cooped up here forever!" I seemed to think about it for a second and then shook his head.

"We can't risk it" he said.

"I guess your right" I sighed with defeat. "Which door was the one to the bathroom again?" he pointed to the trap door in the floor. I eyed him for a second.

"Is their indoor, or underground, plumbing?" I asked him. He seemed amused by this but the thing was, I wasn't kidding. He nodded to me.

"Alice spent the _whole_ day working on this place yesterday" he said smiling faintly.

"One more question," I said, "How am I going to get my food?" this was a really good question I just realized. Edward seemed to be baffled by it unfortunately. Five minutes later He finally answered me.

"I'll sneak some out" he said, "like apples... and... oranges, and bottled water." He had to be kidding me. I was going to die before graduation at what he was going to feed me. I needed a healthy diet!

"I'll get you some other things too! I swear." He said, "I'll... order food and... no they'd smell the food even if it's not blood." I gaped at him. He should just change me now if he wanted to kill me.

"Bella don't give me that look" he said annoyed, "can we not bring that up now. We're already in a crises we don't need our argues to add to any of this." I sigh heavily but nodded.

"So now what?" I asked, truly curious. Edward shrugged. I sat up and scooted myself over so that I was sitting in his lap. He put his head down on my hair and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed happily. Though I had a feeling that something was about to happen. I started the rub the scar on my hand.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed my wrist and lifted up my scar to his eyes. Then he licked my wrist. I froze. What was he doing? I felt his teeth softly brush my wrist he moved his face up my arms, smelling my the whole time, until he reached my collarbone. I was still frozen where I sat.

He turned me around and hugged me to his chest, smelling my hair. He pushed my hair back and started to smell my neck. I guess this was the thing that was going to happen. I felt his teeth, again, grazing my neck. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. It was like I was super glued to him.

I knew screaming out would be a bad idea, seeming that if someone heard me they would come and 'save me' only to see that I was Isabella Swan and pull out their cell phone. I felt his teeth again, they were pushing down a little harder this time. I knew what was going on now… he hadn't hunted and I was a delicious treat that had just plopped down in his lap.

I braced myself for the impact of the venom and his teeth piercing my flesh. It didn't come yet. He was still licking my neck. Any minute he would probably loose control and start draining me of my life.

I felt his teeth pierce my flesh at that moment. I gritted my teeth against the pain. The venom was entering my system now and he was draining me of my life. The fire in my veins was unbearable. I screamed and thrashed where I could, Edward was still holding me securely to him.

My scream must have woken him from his daze by then and he stopped drinking my blood then.

"Oh no…" he whispered, horror on his face, "What have I done?" He buried his face in his hands, knowing that it was too late to save me this time. He had broken the treaty and I was becoming a vampire while the whole Olympic Peninsula was out trying to get me back into the cucu barn.

"I'll be back my love" he said hurriedly, "I need to find Alice." But Alice was already bursting through the door.

"Edward DON'T!" she yelled. Then she saw me writhing in pain and screaming on the bed.

"No…" she whispered. Edward sank into a heap at that moment, dry sobbing, his face buried in his hands once again.

"Alice," he said through his sobs, "Alice, I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing" He stared at me with pain filled eyes. The venom was spreading all over now. I could feel it all. It was like fire in my veins and like my bones were ripping themselves through my flesh. It was the most awful pain on earth. And this was to last about 3 days.

Tears escaped the corners of my eyes. The pain was unbearable. I didn't even notice as it grew dark and the shadow swirled around me.

"No…" I uttered those words with a rasping voice. All Edward had to do was touch me and the shadow would disappear.

"Edward…" I uttered again. I felt a hand on my arm and the shadow disappeared.

"Bella, It's going to be alright" a voice said. It was Carlisle. I hadn't heard them come in. I felt strong arms hold down my arms and legs to stop my writhing. Three days of this was really going to be hell.

I felt lips touch mine. But they weren't Edwards. They sucked inward and I could feel my eyes roll into my head. The shadow.

**(Wouldn't it be really mean if I stopped here? Don't worry I'm not stopping yet)**

Suddenly the lips were ripped off of mine and my eyes rolled back into place. My left arm and my right leg were let go as, no doubt, Emmet and Jasper left to fight the shadow but were pressed down again by Alice and Rosalie.

"You evil Bastard" snarled Edward.

"Awww… the Little boy has a crush, how cute.**_(major sarcasm)_** If you will excuse me, I have a soul to steal and a Volturi to impress." The shadow said, bending over me again. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward grabbed his back and started towing him out the door.

"AHH!" I screamed, "Edward!!!" the tears were streaming down my face faster and they were more painful than the unbearable pain I was going through now.

"Shhh," Carlisle said, "Thathic won't hurt them, they're strong." I believed that for once and worked on trying to live through this pain. The tears were escaping my eyes faster now, this pain was only getting worse, I could feel everything shifting and stopping and moving.

I wanted Edward to be here, only his face would make this pain a little bit more bearable. But he wasn't here, he was outside killing the shadow/vampire named Thathic. But it was for me. So that I would still be safe. I would be safer than ever after these three days, but that was besides the point.

I smelled smoke just then. They were burning him and everything was going to be alright. For now. The pain was getting to be more and more unbearable by the second.

Edward entered the room shack then. The side of his face peeling off a little bit and his blood was seeping out. Their was dirt all over him and his hair looked like it had been pulled out here and there. His wound be healed tomorrow but the picture of it would stay in my mind forever.

He sat down next to me and stroked my forehead. His hand didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Stay with me", I rasped, my body still trying to writhe under the pain.

"Forever and Always My Love." He said as he kissed my forehead.

**Thanks to the _5_ people who reviewed my story last time. I was going to make this the last chapter and have Bella's soul sucked out and in the sequel have Edward Go after Thathic… BUT I decided against it. And I decided against the other story for now. REVIEW OR ELSE!! (jk)**


	9. The Transformation

**Last Time:**

Edward entered the room shack then. The side of his face peeling off a little bit and his blood was seeping out. Their was dirt all over him and his hair looked like it had been pulled out here and there. His wound be healed tomorrow but the picture of it would stay in my mind forever.

He sat down next to me and stroked my forehead. His hand didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Stay with me", I rasped, my body still trying to writhe under the pain.

"Forever and Always My Love." He said as he kissed my forehead

**BPOV **

The pain was unbearable and getting worse. The tears stopped flowing from my eyes and obviously my tear ducts were stopped or destroyed by the venom. I really couldn't tell. It felt like they were being blown up though.

I let out another piercing scream as they stopped. I was dry sobbing then. The pain wasn't letting up and the pain from my old tear ducts stopping wouldn't fade.

I could feel my skull re-shaping itself then. The bone of it was changing, the shape of my face, my nose, my lips. This was even more unbearable.

The day was fading and still none of them left. Edward stayed beside me the whole time, stroking my forehead and kissing my hair. Alice sat next to me the whole time too. I couldn't understand what was really happening, it was just so fast.

I let out another piercing scream as I felt every muscle in my body expand. I wouldn't be alive at the end of the three days at this rate. I was still dry sobbing when Jasper burst through the doors then.

"It's Victoria" he said. I couldn't believe my ears. What was she doing here? Then I knew. She was here too make sure I didn't become a vampire.

"Edward…" I rasped. He looked at me with determined eyes.

"No!" I yelled, "Stay with me please" my dry sobbing became louder as I thought about loosing sight of my angel.

"I'm sorry love, but this has to end now" he said. No… why does this always happen to me?

Just then I threw up. My stomach had heaved its contents and shut itself off, feeling like it had been destroyed. I let out a whimper, trying to hold the pain in. Edward gave me a grave look and then dashed outside.

"Stay with Bella, Alice." He said as he was dashing. Alice plopped herself down with a "humph", and started rubbing my arm again.

At 3:27 at night (according to the clock on the bed-stand) my legs started to shift their position and grow. This was the most unbearable pain yet. It wouldn't fade away, like all the other pains that wouldn't fade. By that time Alice had been able to sneak outside and grab new bed sheets without being involved in the fight.

"They're doing fine Bella," Alice told me, "They tiring her out, I mean its Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, _and _Edward fight against one Victoria."

"They…" I rasped, "they should have… killed her… by now…" my dry sobbing wouldn't stop as much as I tried. She looked worried as she stroked my forehead.

"It's going to be alright Bella" she said firmly.

"NOO!!" I heard a female voice scream, it wasn't Rosalie's or Esme's, so it had to be Victoria's scream of agony.

"See," Alice said in an I-told-you-so voice, "Everything is alright." Edward walked in the room then. He was covered in dirt. His shirt had been torn and shredded to the very last point. Their were scratched and marks all over his chest and abs. The sight of him made me want to really cry.

Suddenly I couldn't see any more.

"Wha-what's happening?" I asked looking aimlessly around try to find the face of my angel again. I waved my hand around until I felt a hand grab it. I was sure it was Edward's hand that grabbed mine, but all the while I couldn't see.

"Edward…" Alice said, "She's getting her vampire sight isn't she?" So that's what was going on. I kept my eyes closed during this, though still writhing around, the pain was awful. I opened my eyes every once in a while to see if my vision had returned but every time it was still a black emptiness. I couldn't tell if it had reached daybreak yet or if it was still night.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so much clearer. I could see the dense light coming in from every crack of the room. I looked at my angel and could see him slightly sparkling from what light their was.

Edward looked at me and then looked away. And Alice spoke up for him.

"Your eyes have changed their color Bella," Alice said to me, her eyes were slightly grim. I knew that Edward would miss the chocolate brown color my eyes used to be and that was why he had looked away.

I looked away from Edward and closed my eyes. No doubt my eyes were coal black. I decided that I should at least try to sleep.

I suddenly felt a wave of cold wash over me and I looked at my hand. It was a couple shades lighter and sparkling just a little bit. It wasn't like Edward's or Alice's or Carlisle's, but it was just about there.

"Edward I'm so—." I tried to say but my voice disappeared. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I continued to dry sob without a sound escaping my lips and the pain getting worse. I wish I could tell him that I was sorry. None of this would have happened if I hadn't plopped myself into his lap.

I tried to speak again to him again but I still had no voice. I looked over at the clock again. It was 12:58. I was going to live through this, I told myself again and again but I couldn't convince myself that well with this pain and the more that was coming.

I was sure that I would never complain about why Edward hadn't wanted to changed me, and have me go through this. I looked at him with my coal black eyes still trying to scream and talk to him. I looked at me with his almost black eyes and whispered something inaudible to me, but I was sure he was saying that he was sorry.

"What are you sorry for?" I said. I was startled by the sound of my voice. It was velvety and musical like Cullens' but it was still my voice though. Edward stared at me in shock. I knew he was going to miss my old voice too.

I suddenly had to breathe out of my mouth; my nose had clogged up for some reason. I was still screaming in pain and writhing on the bed when I caught a sent in the air.

Blood.

I went wild with thirst. So that's what must have happened when my nose clogged up. I could almost taste the blood. It smelled like deer and I wanted it despite the pain and condition I was in.

"Edward, give her something to eat! I can't take her wild thirst!" Jasper screamed at Edward and Alice. He stood in the corner as far away as possible from me. I felt bad that I was doing this to him, but I couldn't help it. I was _so_ thirsty.

Alice left the room then and sped off into the forest. I stared wildly around the room, trying to forcibly bring my food to me with no luck. I looked at the clock again. 4:49.

The day would be over soon. And then I had once more day to go. The fire in my veins was getting worse along with my leg bones, my skull, and my expanding and growing muscles. My eyes lids were beginning to droop. I was falling asleep, no matter how much pain this was.

My eye lids closed and the blackness enveloped me.

I woke up feeling fresh and new. I looked at the clock, it read 11:23. I had slept for about seven hours. I looked around the room. Edward was still here, but everyone else had left.

"Where—where did everyone go" I said in a shaky voice.

"They're leaving us alone together and… Jasper was having a real hard time with all your emotions." He replied, stroking my forehead soothingly. He had another set of sheets besides him.

I suddenly knew why.

"I just …" I said, "well you know what I just did" I was shaking and it was really gross considering I had just emptied my bladder. I let out another piercing scream as it felt like it blew up. Edward looked at me with grim eyes and then carefully lifted me up and set me in a chair so he could change my sheets.

He went to pick me up again but I tried to push him away. He rolled his eyes and picked me up. I hugged myself to him when he tried to set me down on the bed. I wasn't about to let go of him.

I let out another scream. My arms were changing. I let go of him and fell on the ground. Fortunately I couldn't feel that pain over all the other pain I was feeling. I picked me up again. Being careful to not touch my arms. One more night, one more night, I told myself over and over again. My face was stinging and burning now. My eyes began to feel ten times bigger and my lips felt like they were going to fall off, they were so big. I couldn't see this but I could feel it.

5:18 in the morning. That's what the clock said. It was the last day. It would be all over soon. Edward saw this in my black eyes and smiled that crooked smile I loved. I smiled back at him but my smile quickly replaced by another scream as all the bones in my torso began moving too. Edward's smile faded to, replaced by a frown. I tried to reach up to touch his face but my arms were still trying to reform themselves.

I opened my mouth to say something but my teeth suddenly felt like their was a jackhammer hitting them repeatedly. It felt like braces all over again.

I let out another scream, but half way through my scream, it disappeared. Edward I tried to scream. I must have lost my voice again, but why? I screamed his name over and over again. He began mouthing words to me and then I understood. I had lost my hearing. I tried to keep my screaming down to a minimum, but the fire in my veins, and everything else, kept me from doing that.

I was still dry-sobbing when I suddenly heard a heart beat. It was mine wasn't it? I looked at the clock again. 8:30 in the morning. My screaming was like a boom box being blasted at full volume into my ears, but I couldn't stop screaming.

I felt another wave of cold wash over me then. I looked down at my skin and it was as pale as Edward's, and just as sparkly. Edward got up then and started walking around the room grabbing things out of midair.

How could he be grabbing things out of midair? I tossed my head side to side trying to figure this out and all the things that Edward was carrying went side to side too. This was my power at work. I waved my hand in the air again, and the things Edward was trying to recollect, scattered all over the place.

He looked at me then. I had a huge grin on my face then. He gaped at me, annoyed, that I was having fun scattering everything around the room. I realized that I wasn't breathing anymore. I held my breath then, but I had no need to open my mouth and gasp for air. But Edward was right. It is a bit uncomfortable without a sense of smell.

My smile suddenly vanished and I bolted into sitting position clutching my heart. It was slowing down ever so slowly, and each beat was like a dagger. I screamed at the pain. And then… it stopped. Not just my heart, but all the pain.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me, relieved obviously. The rest of the family entered the room then and Alice was bringing in a full length mirror. But I didn't want to look at myself. I shook my head and that sent the lipstick that Edward had put back on the dresser flying.

Emmett started laughing hysterically and I blushed. Wait a minute… I blushed. Edward gapped at me. I wasn't supposed to blush anymore! I decided to get up and look at myself.

When I saw the person in the mirror, I thought I might have been looking at a Rosalie with chocolate brown hair. My hair was beautiful too, luscious and full of curls. My eyes were black and HUGE! My lips were fuller than all of the three women in the room. My figure, still 5' 4", was tiny and frail looking, I was so skinning, I could pass as anorexic. My arms and legs felt stronger then ever.

I turned around and ran to Edward, but… I had a little problem. I had run at vampire speed and I knocked him over. Emmett really got a crack out of this one. Again, I blushed and then everyone started laughing. This could take some time getting used to.

**CLIFFY!! Lol again… this chapter was very….. interesting to write, I actually planned it out. Anywayz I hope you like this chapter and keep reading.. REVIEWS PUH-WEASE! Lol PS- Two new characters are coming into the story, but first their getting a chance to tell their story before they appear.. stay tuned for the next chapter**


	10. The Thirst

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... It took me w hile to get an idea... oh and Thank you FallenAngel5439 for my ONLY review :)) dont forget to check out my new story Lizzy's Side, the story I have also been writing :D Happy Reading !**

**

* * *

Last Time**

When I saw the person in the mirror, I thought I might have been looking at a Rosalie with chocolate brown hair. My hair was beautiful too, luscious and full of curls. My eyes were black and HUGE! My lips were fuller than all of the three women in the room. My figure, still 5' 4", was tiny and frail looking, I was so skinning, I could pass as anorexic. My arms and legs felt stronger then ever.

I turned around and ran to Edward, but… I had a little problem. I had run at vampire speed and I knocked him over. Emmett really got a crack out of this one. Again, I blushed and then everyone started laughing. This could take some time getting used to.

**BPOV**

I looked around… hopelessly confused. I was running at vampire speed when I didn't want to. Who knows what else I was going to go through?

"You… you need… need to slow down…" Edward told me through laughs. He obviously thought that this was very funny. I glared at him and he instantly stopped. I could use this to my advantage in the future. He straightened up and looked at everyone else and they stopped laughing too.

"Bella.. your.. not.. used.. to.. being.. a.. vam-pire.. yet.." Alice said. Why was she speaking like that?

"Alice… why are you talking like.. this.." I said mimicking her. Her face showed that she had forgotten to mention something.

"Be-cause.. this.. is.. how.. humans.. under-stand.. us.." she replied. I guessed I had to do everything slower now. I took slow dainty steps forward, like I was sneaky somewhere, and I looked like I was walking. This could take some getting used to.

"Yea... but there aren't any humans around right now…" I said… she was being very odd. I guess she was remembering that I wasn't a human anymore.

"Oh yea.. heh heh.. Sorry" she said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward again. I suddenly realized that people were still out there looking for me…

"Edward… they're still out there looking for me…" I told him. He looked at me as if I was overreacting. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? I'm not going to hide away for the next five years Edward." I told him, trying to make my eyes smolder on him. I think it had worked based on what he said to me next.

"Maybe… maybe I could do something… you know… like… I know!" he shouted and I covered my ears. He lowered his voice and said, "We could fake your death… and then move"

My mouth, along with the rest of the Cullens', fell at the same time. Only Emmett seemed up for this one.

"We could have Alice do one of her makeovers on Bella and maker her look human and mask one of us and shoot her… we'll tape it and after we stopped taping it we can run!" Emmett seemed very enthusiastic about the plan.

"One problem Emmett," I said looking annoyed, "a, they're going to try and find my murderer, b, how do we explain the no body thing, and C, how am I going to walk away from a shooting??" They all laughed at me as I realized, again, that I was an indestructible vampire. I flushed again. For a vampire, I had very bad memory skills.

"Alright," I said, "I'm game with the plan, but about spending the whole day in Alice's room playing Barbie doll…. Is that necessary? And about the body?" wow… I had 'I'm game' that is so not me… wow…

Alice laughed at me. And Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all glanced at each other with smirks on there face. I wonder what they had planned…

"Don't worry, it wont be the whole day," Alice told me with confidence. "And Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have the 'no body' thing covered." She smiled over at the boys and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out side at a vampire walk.

I stopped outside the shack. Blood. I smelled blood. My eye twitched and I whipped my head around to a rustling in the woods. A deer stepped out into the clearing and then I lost it.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice scream faintly. I was crouching, reading to charge after the poor thing. It took off running as fast as it could when I smelled another kind of blood then…

Human.

I was going wild with thirst, trying to pinpoint where the human was. I took my hand and waved in front of me as if to push something out of the way. It worked like I had planned. A tree ripped out of its roots and went flying.

"Bella?" I heard the human call to me. Charlie. I smiled evilly. This was the man that had approved of me being put into the asylum.

"Bleed you insolent man" I said under my breath as I thought I was nearing closer to him.

"Bella no!" I heard Edward's furious voice in my ears. He grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"No!" I growled. I needed to feed. I tried to break out of Edward's grasp but he was still stronger than I. Alice came out of the woods then. She was holding a dear in her hands. I thrashed in his grasp.

"Is this a game?" I asked furious, "tease Bella with food only to take it away again? HUH?!" Alice was shocked and frightened. I could see it in her eyes.

"No Bella!" Edward snapped at me, "We're trying to stop you from killing your father, that's what we're doing."

"Why? He needs to be punished! He sent me to that vile Asylum!" I shouted at Edward. Alice shoved the deer under my nose then and I took a bite out of it. I could taste my own venom and I could feel the blood calming me down. Once I drained it Edward let go of me.

I thought of what I had almost done and dropped to the ground and sobbed. Edward's arms wrapped around me, and he started rocking me back and forth. I buried my face into his chest and he stroked my hair and cooed to me.

"Edward, I…" said, dry-sobbing at what I had almost done, "I almost killed my own father. I'm… I'm a… a... monster" I whispered the last word. Now I understood what Edward was talking about. I was a monster… and I had to live with this for the rest of eternity.

"No… no your not" he said to me, "_your_ not a monster. We all get like that sometimes, but you're still new. Everything is more powerful for you right now; we just have to keep a good watch on you.

I was furious. Furious at myself. I stood up then. And I waved my hands around, like I was pushing things out of the way again. Trees went flying everywhere. I suddenly stopped and dropped to my knees again. What was I doing?

Edward lifted me and started running. Now it was time for makeover Barbie with Alice, only, I was going to have makeup all over my body this time. And what were Edward and the guys up to? I sighed. I wished I could sleep.

**Ok… that the chapter and don't forget to check out Lizzy's Side … the other story that leads into this one… Happy Reading and please Review!**


	11. The End, But not Really

**

* * *

Last Time **

I was furious. Furious at myself. I stood up then. And I waved my hands around, like I was pushing things out of the way again. Trees went flying everywhere. I suddenly stopped and dropped to my knees again. What was I doing?

Edward lifted me and started running. Now it was time for makeover Barbie with Alice, only, I was going to have makeup all over my body this time. And what were Edward and the guys up to? I sighed. I wished I could sleep.

**BPOV**

We stopped about two miles before we reached the house. I guess that I needed to walk off all my anger and sorrow. I sat down on the ground, not wanting to move. Edward heaved a sigh.

"C'mon Bella...," he said, "we have to go and you need to get ready." I looked at him and shook my head, I had a bad feeling about this plan, plus, I didn't want to be covered in makeup.

He shrugged. "Fine." He said and with that, he picked me up by my wrists and pulled me over his back. I should have expected that.

He dropped me on the couch in the living room and called for Alice. This was the start of "Barbie Make Over". I guess it pays to not be able to have to sleep or eat or have to go to the bathroom as an excuse for not being there for long periods of time. I sighed heavily. But at least I was with Edward forever, or at least until something killed wither of us.

Alice ran down stairs and was at my feet in seconds. I sighed and looked at her.

"Lets go." I said, trying not to look too annoyed. Something suddenly dawned on me. I turned and looked back at Edward.

"Can you read my mind now that I'm a vampire?" I asked him. It looked like that thought hadn't dawned on him either. He concentrated, trying to pinpoint the sound of my thoughts. _It would be pretty weird and somewhat horrific if he can hear my thoughts now_.

"Hey!" he shouted at me. I covered my ears, they were very sensitive. My eyes suddenly widened.

"You—you can read my thought??" I asked, bewildered. This could cause some problems.

"Yes I can and what do you mean it would be _somewhat horrific_ if could read your thought?" he asked me, looking at me incredulously. I shut my eyes and tried to tune him out.

"Why don't we go up to your room Alice" I said, suddenly getting up and running up to her room.

Only, I had another accident. I ran and I couldn't quite control my stopping point so I kind of ran into the bed and ripped the mattress and sheets and broke bed frame. Alice was going to be pretty mad.

Alice walked into the room with Edward trailing. Alice looked at me, her eyes bugging out and her mouth open, Edward burst out laughing. Alice composed herself and shrugged.

"I've been meaning to replace them anyway." She said. She was incredible. How could she just dismiss something like this? Oh well, as long as she wasn't completely angry at me.

I went to sit down at her vanity in the corner of the room and she called Rosalie to help. When Rosalie arrived, she shooed Edward out of the room.

I sat at the vanity for what seemed a very long time, while Alice and Rosalie debated on what color my skin used to be. I finally got up and pointed to the shade that used to be my skin color. Rosalie agreed and then slipped out of the room to go get something.

Alice slipped into the bathroom for a split second and then came back with what looked like those things that you wore when you went to get spray tanned in her hand. She had to be kidding.

"Bella you are going to put this on without a fight" she told me firmly. I backed down and crossed my arms in a pouty form. She hand me the hair-thing and I reluctantly put it on. When I turned around Rosalie had returned. She looked very happy and over near the bed was a giant barrel of foundation.

"You—" I began.

"You will bathe in that for ten minutes and you will like it missy!" Rosalie cut in. They had to be kidding. 10 minutes? In that stuff? Oh lord.

Alice pointed to the barrel and I reluctantly took off my clothes, and climbed into the tub, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut. While in the giant barrel of foundation, I daydreamed of being with Edward, what I would look like when this "transformation" was over, and if people were going to by the 'I just got shot and killed and the killers dragged my body off'.

Suddenly there was a knock on the side of the barrel. I think it was time for me to come out. I emerged from the barrel still keeping my eyes shut and not breathing until all the foundation that was dripping off me was done dripping.

I heard two sighs and felt myself being lifted out onto something crinkly. I peeked out, opening my eye just a bit and then sighed in relief as I realized the foundation wasn't dripping off of me and it was sticking. Alice poked me.

"Yea, its dry." She said.

"Good. Can I get some clothes on now?" I asked, this was an uncomfortable way to be. Alice laughed.

"Not yet" Rosalie told me. This was getting a _little_ annoying. Alice came over and pulled off my hair thingy and quickly tied my hair into a bun. Meanwhile Rosalie came over and inserted chocolate brown eyes color contacts in my eyes.

Finally Alice threw me a bra and underwear. They just happened to be a thong and lacy see-through bra though. Where did Alice get all of these?

I put them on though, happy to be covered up at least a little bit. Edward burst into the room then, having read some one in this room's thoughts.

I screamed and tried to cover myself with my hands. Alice glared at the ogling Edward and pushed him out of the room. I gratefully put my hands down, not needing to shield myself from a perverted Edward.

Rosalie came over to me and handed me the Asylum attire that we had kept. I put them on and then went to look at myself in the giant full length mirror.

I looked like I had escaped the asylum, minus the giant wound. Rosalie held something in her hand. It was the makeup you would put at Halloween time as a fake scar. She came over to me and started applying the makeup to the right side of my face.

20 minutes later, Rosalie finished and they finally let Edward in.

"Wow…" he said, ogling once again, "you look like … well… you again." I didn't want to look like ordinary, dull me again. I sighed, _that was part of the plan Bella_ I told myself. Edward laughed again.

"Hey!" I said, "Could you stay out of my head??" he tried to control his laughing but some laughs still escaped his lips.

"Alright, let's get this plan over with" I said, irritated. I walked out of the room and was met by a gangly Emmett in all black. I almost screamed at his appearance, he certainly looked like a murderer. He laughed at my frightened expression. And I just pouted again. Jasper came up behind him with a camera. I'm glad that this would be over soon.

We went out into the Cullens' backyard and got ready to shoot the scene. Emmett placed himself 20 feet away from me, with a loaded gun in his back pocket. They were going to make this really realistic.

"_Action_" Edward whispered quietly. I looked at Emmett with a stupid look on my face. Emmett glared at me menacingly and pulled out the gun.

"You weren't meant to live little girl" he told me. My eyes widened. I opened my mouth and he shot the gun three times. Hitting my heart 2 times and lodging one in my lung. I gasped for air. It felt like I couldn't breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen. I could feel the death coming and I let out a sorrowful scream. My life… was ending. My head started to swim. I sank to my knees and let out my last breath before I collapsed and died.

**EPOV**

"_Action_", I whispered quietly. Bella looked at Emmett with a stupid look on her face while Emmett glared at her.

"You weren't meant to live little girl" he told her. Bella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth and Emmett shot her three times. 2 in the heart, 1 in the lung. She started gasping for air, confusion crossing her face. She let out a sorrowful, piercing scream and sank to her knees letting out her "last breath" and "died". Emmett went over to her and pulled her off the camera's view.

Jasper turned off the camera and Emmett took off his black robber hat. I went over to Bella to help her up, but she must not have known that we finished the scene.

"That was brilliant Bella." I told her touching her soft hair. She still wouldn't get up. I lifted her face to see and the look of confusion and horror was still there, her eyes wide. She couldn't have died, vampires don't die.

"Bella this isn't funny" I said to her, she still didn't move. I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, but she didn't return my kiss. Horror struck me. What if she was dead?

"Carlisle!!" I yelled. I needed an answer. Now. Carlisle came rushing out. He saw me clutching Bella's head to my chest, the look of confusion and horror still on her face.

I let Carlisle examine her. He lifted up her arm and let it drop, flashed a light in her eyes, and looked at her still unchanged face.

"Edward…" he said my name slowly, "she's dead Edward."

"HOW??!!!" I screamed at him. "How can she die!? She's a vampire!"

"You 'attempted to kill' was too soon. You have to wait at least a day and a half before a vampire wont die." He told me.

"No…" I whispered, "No!!" I slammed my fists on the ground leaving a large indent and I kept pounding my fists.

"You have to bring her back!!" I screamed at Carlisle, "You HAVE TO!!" I dry sobbed over my dear Bella.

"I cant Edward, there is no way." He said. I looked at him and the rest of them.

"Just…" I whispered, "just leave… all of you leave!" I needed to be alone. The love of my life just died and my life had no more meaning.

**Don't worry… this isn't the end of the story and Bella may be dead in this chapter but she might not be in the next. Please don't scream at me in your reviews –cowers- ok.. please review and thanks for all of the reviews you sent me last time.**


	12. Yesterday, or is it Today ?

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and sorry for Bella, but dont worry SHE IS NOT DEAD!!! and this fanfic is not OVER!! so dont worry, Im already thinking of a sequal :) heh heh r&r guys and dolls c(:**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"You have to bring her back!!" I screamed at Carlisle, "You HAVE TO!!" I dry sobbed over my dear Bella.

"I cant Edward, there is no way." He said. I looked at him and the rest of them.

"Just…" I whispered, "just leave… all of you leave!" I needed to be alone. The love of my life just died and my life had no more meaning.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I was suddenly sitting upright in the shack in the bed clutching my heart. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme enter the shack then. Alice was holding a full length mirror again.

I had the sudden feeling of déjà vu. This happened when I completed my transformation. I looked at Edward, confused.

"Is something wrong Bella?" he asked me. Alice suddenly had the same look as me. Maybe she would know what was going on.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said shaking my head and once again, making the lipstick fly off of the dresser. Emmett burst out laughing again. I flushed and Edward gapped at me again. Alice looked at me with wide eyes. The day was repeating itself.

"Hey Alice can I talk with you for a minute?" I asked her, and she nodded quickly and we slipped through the trapdoor into the bathroom. Both of us knowing what would happen if I went outside.

"Bella…" she whispered slowly, "I watched you die last… well… tonight." She looked utterly confused, just as I was.

"I know… I remember that," I said, "I think time is repeating itself for some reason…" She looked off in another direction. Her face went blank as she concentrated on the future. He eyes opened and she looked at me confused.

"I can't get anything past tonight" she told me. That basically proved that this day was going to keep repeating. Only question, when was it going to go to tomorrow?

"Alice… I'm going to keep dying aren't I?" I asked her. I had a right to know. She paused for a long a moment.

"Yes." She said bluntly. I was going to keep dying everyday and tomorrow would never come. I sighed and climbed out of the trapdoor. Edward looked worried.

"Everything alright?" he asked us. We looked at each other for half a second.

"Yes" we said in unison. Edward looked suspicious. An idea just popped into my head. Could he still read my mind?

"Hey Edward…" I began, "can you read my mind?"

"Let me see…" He said and the room became quiet as he tried to pinpoint my thoughts again. He began to get frustrated again and I guessed the answer was no. I permitted myself a brief smile and glanced at the door. Charlie was looking for me in the woods right now. Alice seemed to realize this too.

"Hey, we should get Bella something to feed off of." She said. I guessed we were going to skip the conversation of the people looking for me. I was grateful, they would have thought of the whole killing me thing again.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea." Edward agreed. He opened the door, about to walk outside when a breeze blew into the shack. I stiffened. Not again. Please not again.

But I lost it. Again. My head whipped up and my eye twitched. I lurched forward in a half crouching position. I ran for the door fast. No one could catch up to me. But this time I didn't stop outside the door. I kept running toward the smell of Charlie's blood.

I could see that Edward was on my trail only a few meters behind and I tried to speed up. But I was already going my fastest and trying to speed up only had my sprawling on the forest floor.

Edward had me pinned down in a second. I tried to throw him off but I couldn't.

"Let Me GO damnit!" I growled at him. Emmett appeared next followed by Jasper. Emmett grabbed my wrists and Jasper grabbed my ankles and lifted me. Edward looked grim as he stared into my furious eyes.

"I said, LET ME GO!!!" I roared. I was getting really mad now.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from about a quarter mile away. I thrashed against my carriers but they were both stronger than. Jasper switched to only one ankle while my other one was taken my Edward.

They ran in the direction of the shack and I continued to thrash against their hold. Their was a pile of animals, all with broken necks waiting for me when we reached out clearing. I pounced onto them in a second. Within an hour they were all drained of their and I was realizing—for the second time—that I had almost killed my father.

I sank to my knees and buried my face in my hands but did not cry. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I shrugged them off. He looked shocked. But I didn't want his sympathy, I wanted to be alone. This day was going to keep repeating itself and I was going to die each time. Not to mention just about kill my father everyday.

"Edward…" I said softly, "can… can I be alone for a while… please?" His eyes were soft and he smiled his crooked smile that still made my heart melt. I was such a sucker.

I took him and pressed my lips hard to his wrapping my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a split second before he realized that their was no way that he would kill me… now anyways. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. His tongue touched my lips, asking permission to enter and I gladly accepted while I was exploring his mouth.

We broke apart and I smiled up at him and smiled down at me.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I said meekly blushing slightly. His smile grew and hoisted me up and carried me off into what I though was to be the way to the house.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so short and I took a while to update also sorry again for killing Bella –blushes- I have my plans and you wont know them till later on so there R&R!! HAPPY READING!!**


	13. The END !

**Hi guys! Im sooo sorry that you had to wait that long. I had a major writers block and had a sudden inspiartion this morning. as the title says.. this is the last chapter of this story... but there will be a sequel! I promise **

**Last Time**

I took him and pressed my lips hard to his wrapping my arms around his neck. He stiffened for a split second before he realized that their was no way that he would kill me… now anyways. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. His tongue touched my lips, asking permission to enter and I gladly accepted while I was exploring his mouth.

We broke apart and I smiled up at him and smiled down at me.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." I said meekly blushing slightly. His smile grew and hoisted me up and carried me off into what I though was to be the way to the house.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

He stopped a mile away from the house again and set me down. He looked deep into my eyes and held my hands to his heart.

"Do you remember our deal?" he asked with laughing eyes. I decided I didn't even though I did. But I wanted him to tell me again.

"I don't think I do Mr. Cullen" I said trying to hide my smile. I could tell from the look on his face that he knew that I knew.

He put his arm around my waist and started to walk forward. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Yes." I whispered. Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to me. He picked my up by the waist and twirled me around laughing and smiling the whole time. When he set me down I kissed him again and smiled so big I thought my face would crack.

He hoisted me up and he ran into the house and up to his room. He sat down with me on his lap and kissed my neck.

"I love you," he whispered. He took my wrist and sniffed, then sniffed again. I looked at him puzzled.

"I may not be able to smell your scent very well from a foot away but its still there." He laughed and I laughed with him. The he slid me off his lap and stood up.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have an errand to run," he said, his face was kept smooth but his eyes couldn't hide the smile behind them.

"Am I allowed to come with?" I said batting my big gold eyes. I saw his eyes shift, thinking about it, then he smiled.

"Nope."

I snapped my fingers as if upset then got up and kissed him.

"I like topaz," I whispered in his ear. He chuckled, nodded and was gone.

Their was a small knock on the door not even a second later and Alice came in.

"Bella can I talk to you?" she asked. She sat down next to me and I nodded.

"Do you know what's up with this… umm… time loop?" I asked her. She shook her head then looked down. She had come here for another reason. If my heart still beat it would be racing at the moment, something was different. I had never felt this way.

Suddenly my I started writhing in pain and Alice smiled, staring at me. But then I realized that it wasn't Alice, it was Jane. The pain grew more and more intense and I screamed.

The real Alice, along with Emmett, burst into the room. Alice rammed into her, knocking her over, but her gaze was still on me. Emmett tried to grab me, but then he was struck by her power to. Jasper and Rosalie snuck into the room undetected. Jasper was trying to dull the pain and Alice and Rosalie were still trying to fight off Jane.

No matter how much Jasper tried, he couldn't dull the pain and it just got worse and worse. Through all the commotion, I saw Edward walk through the door, eyes blazing with fury. He walked over to Jane and simply slapped her.

All pain stopped then and the room was silent. Edward pulled Jane to her feet and kept her eyes away from me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a strained voice. I could almost swear that his eyes were crimson for a moment there.

"I came for Bella. The Volturi wants her." She said indifferently. They glared at each other before anyone spoke.

"Tell them that they can't have her." He whispered and threw her to the ground. She just smiled up at him. Edward dropped to the ground in pain.

"I can't. She's too powerful to be—." She was cut off when I threw her against the wall. She glared at me and I glared at her. She stood up, dusted herself off and then glanced at me.

I dropped in pain again but not enough pain to stop my power. The floors shook and the couch, as well as Jane, started floating.

"This is why she cannot be on her own in the world!" Jane screamed, "She's too powerful!" Edward stared at me in astonishment or the magnitude of my power. But my power was limited; I could feel it draining my strength. Slowly everything started to either land or settle. The pain stopped and I sank to the floor. Everyone around me dropped to the floor as Jane walked over to me. My vision started to blur and I stopped breathing. Then, all was black.

**EPOV**

I writhed in pain and watched as Jane picked Bella up and was gone. The pain didn't stop though. I knew Jane would wait until she was far away enough to let go of us.

Then the pain stopped. I just lay there on the floor wanting nothing more than to have my life just end. I was hoisted to my feet by Jasper and Emmett and dragged off to Rosalie's car.

We drove off the Hospital to Carlisle. I took a little box out of my pocket which contained the engagement ring that was for Bella. I opened it up and looked at the half topaz, half onyx gem in the middle with diamonds on either side, carefully placed in a double band of gold. I sighed and leaned my head on the window. Emmett punched me in the arm.

"Stop moping we're going to get her back" he yelled. But nothing could cheer me up. They were going to kill her and I knew it. And if they didn't kill her she was going to be a member of the Volturi and once a member, always a member.

Emmett punched me again and this time it hurt. I sighed and rubbed my arm.

We got to the Hospital and Emmett and Jasper dragged me in with them. We got an immediate audience with Carlisle and I was quickly dragged off to his office. Nurses eyed me in the hall, wondering why I was being dragged and wondering if I was single.

We reached Carlisle's office only to figure out that he was with a patient. He'd be done in five minutes.

We walked back in five minutes later. Carlisle had the looked of annoyance on his face and he was wondering why we barged in like that.

"The Volturi took Bella" Jasper blurted out. Carlisle's eyes widened.

"We have to go to Italy and get her back" he said packing his medical bag up. "Nurse. Cancel all of my appointments for the next week, I'm taking a sick leave." He said into a phone.

"Its no use" I said, "They're probably going to kill her"

"All the more reason to get there faster."

They were ready to start dragging me again when I shrugged away from them and walked out the door and out of the hospital. I headed for the woods.

I ran then. Ran for any reason at all. Ran faster than I had ever before. I ran until I wasn't even in forks anymore. And I ran until I had almost reached Canada. I ran for hours and hours, wondering how to continue with my life.

**THE END! **

**(For at least this fan fiction) The stories not over yet. A sequel is COMING! But not now I hope you liked this story… Don't worry I wont make you wait longer than I already have. I PROMISE!**


End file.
